Yoshi (species)
Yoshis are a species that appear in many games in the Mario series. They are very friendly and are willing to help anyone, no matter how big or small the problem is. There are eleven known colours. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Blue, Pink, Purple, White, Black and Brown. Games ''Super Mario World'' Yoshis make their very first appearance in Super Mario World. Here, each have a different power, as for Red Yoshis being able to shoot fireballs, Blue Yoshis being able to fly when it has a Koopa Shell in its mouth, and Yellow Yoshis being able to Ground Pound. Here they live in Yoshi's Island where the Koopalings and Bowser stole their eggs. At the end of the game the Yoshis have a big "Thank You!" party for Mario and his friends. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In the game of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, that is set long before Super Mario World, the Yoshis have to save Baby Luigi and bring Baby Mario to him. This game has all new Yoshis and all new enemies too, along with the return of Shy Guys that had not returned since Super Mario Bros. 2. Here they also bring out a new enemy, Kamek, and Baby Bowser. In the game the Yoshis face lots of enemies and allies. They fight overgrown bosses that Kamek put a spell on, and finally Baby Bowser. The final battle started when Kamek put a spell on him. After the battle the Yoshis win and bring peace again to the Island. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' In Yoshi's Island DS, the Yoshis found out that Bowser and Kamek have traveled back in time to kidnap seven Star Children in order to use the energy within their bodies to let Bowser take over the world. They wanted to save them, so they had an adventure to save them. Here, a few new enemies make their appearance and there were new bosses as well. The Yoshis meet Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Wario. The Yoshis, when they get to Bowser's Castle, fight Baby Bowser, Bowser, and then, similar to in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Huge Bowser. Four of the Yoshis fight him together and save the Star Children. They find out that Baby Yoshi was one. ''Yoshi's Story In ''Yoshi's Story, Baby Bowser gets so angry of losing that he puts a spell on all the Yoshis. This spell does not affect six Baby Yoshis, who are still in their eggs, and so the Yoshis try o stop Baby Bowser. Baby Bowser also put a spell on the Island that turned it into a book. Once the Yoshis face Baby Bowser, they have a battle with him, and later save the Island. Here, there are two new Yoshis, Black Yoshi, which can eat anything, and White Yoshi, which can like Black Yoshi eat anything, but also runs faster. ''Yoshi Touch & Go In this game the Yoshis have to save Baby Luigi once again, and with help from the Stork, they help get Baby Mario to his brother. [[Mario Kart (series)|''Mario Kart series]] Yoshi appears as a playable character in every single Mario Kart game. In Mario Kart 8, DLC allows for nine different playable colors of Yoshi. Other games Yoshis have appeared in other games as well, and help Mario with anything in most of them. In one, the Yoshis help Mario by being partners to him. In some games, they are just minor characters, or background characters. They sometimes even play in sports.They also make roles in Paper Mario games, except Super Paper Mario, in which they only make a very small appearance on a catch card. Trivia *In Super Mario World 2, the used plural for Yoshi is Yoshies, but in most games after, a group of Yoshi is just Yoshi or Yoshis. *Brown Yoshi has not appeared in any Mario games for 19 years. One possible reason is that Orange Yoshi is his replacement but it is also rumored that Brown Yoshi was meant to be an Orange Yoshi but the graphics weren't clear enough to see the color. *Yoshi was originally meant to be a tame Koopa. That would mean that instead of Mario riding a dinosaur, he would be riding on a Koopa's back. The developers decided to change it to a Dinosaur because it was considered to work better with Mario's sprite. Gallery 120px-YoshisYS.jpg|''Yoshi's Story'' 92px-SMW_StarWorld.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 120px-Events11.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' 120px-Ysbg.png|''Yoshi's Story'' 120px-Yoshis_MSLOG.png|''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Category:Characters in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Characters in Yoshi's Story Category:Characters in Yoshi's Island DS Category:Species of Yoshi Category:Characters in Yoshi's Safari Category:Yoshi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Mario games